


YOU ARE MY HEART 2: Back Again

by leantealang



Series: You Are My Heart [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Romance, Comedy, F/F, LeanteaLang, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leantealang/pseuds/leantealang
Summary: After all they've been through together—Moonbyul's amnesia and subsequent recovery, Solar's arduous ordeal to bring her back, and the physical and mental suffering that it involved—the two have finally settled back into their daily lives together. Jae-Yoon is now a part of their family. Amidst all this love and happiness, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: You Are My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979716
Kudos: 2





	YOU ARE MY HEART 2: Back Again

It was a nice Sunday afternoon, the birds perched high above in the tree sang their sweet melody. The wind gently ruffled their feathers as the sunlight glistened on their wings. A child down below stared up at them happily and they glared down at him, confused at his smiled. He grabbed onto the rope ladder and began climbing up. They hopped around profusely before scattering off.

“Whee-In mama, Hwasa mama, what are you two doing?” The boy questioned after he reached the top of the ladder.

“Hwasa put down your binocular!” Whee-In demanded as she slapped Hwasa.

“Shh~ it’s getting to the good part,” Hwasa waved her off.

“What are you guys looking at?”

“Nothing,” Whee-In smiled nervously.

“Why are you in my tree house?”

“We are—” Whee-In tugged Hwasa’s shirt, trying to get her attention. “Hwasa—” Whee-In nudged, but she was too engrossed to stop and help Whee-In.

“Whee-In mama, what’s wrong?”

“Jae-Yoon ah, we are—” Whee-In looked around trying to find a good excuse, “we are bird watching. Yes, bird watching,” she laughed nervously as that was the best she could came up with.

“I wanna see,” Jae-Yoon said excitedly, reaching for Hwasa’s binocular.

“It’s boring,” Whee-In grabbed his hand, “you wouldn’t wanna see it.” She tried to find a new subject, “why are you back? Where’s your friends?”

“They had to go home. It’s lunch time.”

“I’m sorry darling. You must be hungry. Let’s go eat something.”

“Okay~” Jae-Yoon grinned.

“Hwasa let’s go,” Whee-In tugged Hwasa.

“You two go ahead. The show’s starting to get good.”

“They’re not a show you know,” Whee-In grumbled.

“You’re right,” Hwasa chuckled. “They’re way more interesting.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Whee-In sighed.

“Whee-In mama, who are you talking about?” Jae-Yoon looked at Whee-In curiously.

“No one. No one. Let’s go eat.”

She climbed down the tree house with Jae-Yoon and proceeded to have lunch with him. As for Hwasa she was having the time of her life looking through her binocular.

“Oh, she just threw her pillow,” Hwasa was being a commentator for herself. “She hit. She scores!” Hwasa chuckled. “I wonder if she gonna throw anything else.” She perked up, “oh, oh, she picked up something else. Is that an alarm clock?” She shook her head and sighed. “Moonbyul unnie, you’re done for.”

Through the open balcony door, the messy room seemed as if it had experienced an earthquake. The bed linen was on the floor, clothes were scattered about, and various assortment of items were knocked over. Solar grabbed her pillow and Moonbyul quickly jumped to the other side of the bed.

“Let’s talk about this honey,” Moonbyul pleaded. “No need to get violent.”

“Who’s getting violent?” Solar threw her pillow at Moonbyul.

“You obviously,” Moonbyul blurted it out without hesitating.

“What did you say!?”

“I—I didn’t mean that,” she tried to mitigate the damage. “You’re definitely not violent. Definitely not,” she emphasized.

“I’ll show you violent!” Solar picked up her alarm clock.

“Honey. Honey. That’s dangerous. Put that down,” Moonbyul protested.

“Who was that woman last night?”

“She was no one, I swear.”

“Then explain this picture!”

Solar picked up Moonbyul’s phone and showed her the message she’d recently received. It was a picture of a woman sitting on Moonbyul’s laps. She had one arm wrapped around Moonbyul’s neck, while she ran her fingers down Moonbyul’s face. Moonbyul had one arm around her waist.

“All we did was took a picture. I swear. Nothing happened.”

“Quite a picture, isn’t it?” Solar grinned sarcastically.

“I was a bit drunk and made a bad choice. It won’t happen again.”

Solar raised the alarm clock and Moonbyul closed her eyes, nervously anticipating it. She waited and waited but nothing happened. She hadn’t even heard any noise. She opened her eyes and Solar was just standing there. The alarm clock was still in her hand.

Solar was angry but she didn’t have the heart to actually hurt Moonbyul. Throwing a pillow was different from throwing an alarm clock. She stared at Moonbyul for a while with the alarm clock still in her hands. After a few moments she threw it onto the bed and stomped out to the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened them she saw a glint from the tree house. She stared at it for a few moments. _What is that?_ She titled her head back and forth before she recognized it.

“Ahn Hye-Jin! Are you spying on us!?” Solar screamed.

“Oh crap,” Hwasa rolled behind one of the wall and tried to hid.

“Don’t try to hide! I saw you! Ahn Hye-Jin!” Solar huffed and puffed. “Ignoring me huh.”

Solar grumpily walked down the stairs and stomped outside. Hwasa on the other hand quickly pulled up the rope ladder.

“Ahn Hye-Jin! Get down here!” Solar demanded.

“No!” Hwasa looked down and shook her head.

“Don’t make me come up there!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Drop that rope ladder!”

“No!”

“You either drop that rope ladder or get down here!”

“I don’t like either choice. I refuse!”

“You’re good. You’re very good,” Solar raised both thumbs up to Hwasa. “You got guts.”

Solar turned around and went back in the house. As she passed by Moonbyul she silently growled but in Moonbyul’s imagination it was as if a lioness had just roared into her face. She rushed over to the tree house when Solar had walked far enough, and gestured Hwasa to dropped the rope ladder. Hwasa complied and Moonbyul quickly climbed to the top. Solar dashed out trying to grabbed the ladder but it was too late. They had pulled it up before she even got to the base of the tree.

“Moon Byul-Yi! Get your butt down here!”

“Honey, I think you should go cool off,” she laughed nervously.

“I am cool!” She screamed.

“You’re obviously not unnie,” Hwasa commented.

“Ahn Hye-Jin!”

Moonbyul nudged her, “don’t make her angrier.”

“What? I’m just stating a fact.”

“Alright. Fine. Don’t ever come down here!” Solar stormed off.

Moonbyul and Hwasa sighed in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. They lightly tapped their chest to calm themselves.

“I think I saw my life flashed right before my eyes,” Moonbyul commented.

“I think I did too,” Hwasa nodded in agreement.

They both peaked out the treehouse, glancing around to see if Solar was still there.

“I think she’s gone,” Moonbyul commented.

“I think so too.”

They sat back down before Moonbyul continued, “it was a dumb idea. Why did I listen to you?”

“I don’t know!” Hwasa shrugged. “But I was right, yeah,” Hwasa nudged Moonbyul happily. “I told you she’d go crazy.”

“Yeah. And you get to watch while I take the beating,” Moonbyul rolled her eyes.

“What? You could’ve refused to take the picture.”

“You suggested it!”

“You could’ve refused!” Hwasa protested.

Moonbyul shook her head, “it was a dumb mistake.”

“You’re right. It was,” Hwasa nodded. “Anyway you owe me 10000 won.”

“What!?”

“We made a bet. If Solar unnie got mad at the picture, I win. She did,” Hwasa said that almost too proudly.

“You get to watch the fun. I took a beating and now I still have to lose money!?” Moonbyul was baffled.

“A bet’s a bet,” Hwasa grinned.

“Unbelievable—” Moonbyul mumbled under her breath as she pulled out her wallet.

Solar got into the house and proceeded to chugged some water. _Those two—I’ll get them!_ The cold water gently flowed down her throat and quietly put out some of her internal flames. _Ah the water feels nice._ That was before she consumed too much too quickly and it shot right up to her brain. _Ugh brain freeze._ She closed her eyes and grabbed her head. Whee-In and Jae-Yoon stared at her for a while before Jae-Yoon spoke.

“Solar mama, are you mad at Moonbyul mama again?”

Solar looked over to Jae-Yoon and smiled sweetly, “of course not.”

“Are you sure? You look mad.”

“We’re just playing a game.”

“What game?”

“Something fun. Do you want to play?”

“Can I?”

“Of course,” Solar grinned.

“Solar unnie, what are you planning?” Whee-In raised her brow.

“I’m not planning anything,” Solar spoke cheerily.

“Why did that not convince me?”

Solar approached Whee-In and spoke happily, “Whee-In ah, you’re either on unnie side or you’re not,” she leaned toward Whee-In. “Are you on my side?” She asked with a smile.

“Of course unnie,” Whee-In whimpered.

“Good.”

“What are we playing Solar mama?” Jae-Yoon asked excitedly.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to paint your tree house?”

“Are we going to paint it?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Yay! I’m gonna go get my paintbrush!”

Solar stopped him, “we won’t be painting it with a brush.”

“Then how would we paint it?” Jae-Yoon was confused.

Solar whispered into his ear, “how about that?”

“Really? I get to use it?”

“Yes.”

“Yay!” He jumped up and down excitedly. “I’ll go get ready.” He ran upstairs to his room.

“Let’s go get ready ourselves.”

“What are we getting ready for?” Whee-In questioned.

“You’ll see,” Solar chuckled.


End file.
